


Red Sheep & Red Bird Drabbles Series

by NorthernFern



Series: The Bat-Family Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Red Team Go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernFern/pseuds/NorthernFern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jay both have the ability to cope in dangerous situations. Somehow it does not help them when it comes to relationships and their own Bat-Family.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Secret of the Library

They are well into it, when Bruce barrages into the room, not even remotely expecting to find his two adopted sons having steamy moment in family’s library. They stare at each other, their mentor frozen on his tracks, most probably still processing the information. Just as it is about to turn in something very awkward, that is more than it already is, Dick the Saviour miraculously swoops into the library, distracts Bruce with small talk, then pushes him out of the room with the use of his charming smile. When he’s exiting after older man he gracefully turns to younger men and instructs with kind laughter in his voice: “Don’t forget to close the door. The key is in the first drawer on the left. Oh! And don’t forget condoms – you find some in the drawer under that one with the key. Lube’s there too.” Then he shuts the door.  
For a one more minute they stay there just looking at the entrance. Then Jason leaves Tim to fetch the key and necessities. “I don’t know what is harder for me to proceed,” he starts while again approaching Tim. “That Dick knew or that he have condoms and lube hidden in the library.” Younger man smiles softly at that. “Worse is… If he won’t talk Bruce around, we’ll have a lot of explaining to do.” Jay only smirks and dives to catch Tim’s lips.  
~.~  
Slightly later as they pass beside Bruce’s cabinet on their way to the Cave, they are almost certain that they hear Dick begging for more combined with Bruce’s deep moans. But they don’t risk walking in just to make sure. After all, even Titus already knows when he should not approach the cabinet while Bruce is _working_.


	2. Let's Go Watch Some Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there is that DVD that somehow ends up in a one of the movie theatres in Wayne Manor...

“Drake,” is all Damian says upon entering the room, and yet Tim somehow knows it is not only a greeting but a start of a conversation. Whatever it is, that prompted Damian to talk to him outside their patrol today, it is probably nothing good.  
“Damian,” he answers, after all there is no escaping that. “How can I help you?”  
“I want to inform you, Drake, that Todd has been recording your intercourses and leaving tapes all around the place.” Damian’s face is stoic as he says that and full of that very “Damian-thing” or something like that, and Tim knows, just knows, that young Wayne doesn’t judge him. It does not stop him from turning beet red when he hears Damian’s lips form those words.  
“What?” Because what else can he say?  
“I want to inform you…” boy starts again but Tim interrupts him with wild gesture.  
“You’ve seen them?” He inquires timidly, almost scared to hear an answer to that.  
“It is usually what happens when you leave DVD in the DVD player and someone tries to watch a movie, Drake.” Damian explains like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Tim groans burring his face in his hands. There is a moment of silence when the younger boy starts again: “Fear not, Drake. Your technic is most certainly working – Todd looks very content with it on those recordings.”  
Tim is more than mortified to hear this commentary from his younger brother’s mouth, and he really, really doesn’t know what to do and what to say. He knows he’s going to kill Jason, that’s for sure, then he will get rid of all those recordings in the most destructive means available. Because it cannot get worse then your younger brother commenting on your sex tapes, it simply cannot, so…  
Door to the living room opens with a wide swing and Bruce marches inside, ominous disc in his hand, eyes focused of Tim. And suddenly Tim knows, that actually, it can get worse and just did.  
“Tim,” Bruce starts in a tone that suggest, that he doesn’t really want to have this conversation. “It came to my attention, that you and Jason got close. “ He clears his throat. “But please, do not leave your, ehem, DVDs laying around.” With that he sets the disc on the table and matches out of the room, clearly as uncomfortable with the whole situation as Tim is.  
Damian follows shortly after with words of encouragement, no doubt well aware that it is Jayson who is to blame and not Tim.  
Jason returns to the Manor late into the night but Tim waits for him just to break the disc before his eyes, while shouting angrily and threatening him few times to break up with him if he wouldn’t stop making those videos. They exchange more than a few blows, that quickly transform into heated kisses and tossing themselves into a general direction of a bed. In the middle of it Tim even forgets what the argument was really about and just goes with the flow, melting under Jason’s careful ministrations.  
~.~  
Few days later Damian comes to him again, this time already with a disc, while giving him advices on how to keep a valid argument for long enough to make a point. Tim sighs but says nothing, too mortified to do anything at that point. Because of course Jay did record them that night.


	3. I don’t know if anyone told you…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has something to show Timmy, so he snatches him out of their patrol. Maybe Bat won't catch on.

Tim’s looking down as per Jason’s request and really struggles to find proper words.

“It’s kind of big, I guess?” He tries.

At first Jayson looks like he cannot quite believe what he’s just heard. Then he’s looking down as well as if to make sure if nothing changed since his last check. Finally, there is that affronted look slowly creeping onto his features.

“’ _Kind of big_ ’? This lovely gem is only ‘ _kind of big_ ’ for ya?”

Truth be told, it’s kind of a difficult and uncomfortable situation for Tim. As much as he would like to compliment Jason and his… _instrument_ , they are standing not so far away from busy express road and he really, _really_ doesn’t want to be seen. Because really, who would like a national guard on your back for disturbing public _whatever_. So they have to get out of here as quickly as…

“And I thought you’d be the one to appreciate it.” And Tim does, truly. Only… This is neither time nor place. And his plan to wrap it up quickly kind of failed.

“Listen, Hood,” masks are on and maybe that’s better for right here, right now. “It _is_ big and looks kind of impressive-“ Tim looks down again, maybe for some inspiration? He’s not even sure himself. “But you cannot just snatch people from their patrols to show _this_ off. It’s not very… sublte?”

Jason does this kind of a sound that is hanging somewhere between a whimper and a growl, and it’s a sign that Jay cares for the person he’s angry with. Doesn’t want to shout and wants their approval. Tim finds it adorable but he’ll never confess it to Jay since he values his life.

“But…” Hood gestures down in that puppy’s manner of: “Look master! I brought you a ball! Do you like it? Do you like it?” Tim has no doubt that under his mask his eyes are _pleading_. So he sighs and takes his sweet time doing so. Right now he doesn’t even care if they’re late for their check in.

“Fine, Hood. I’ll say it but I’ll say it only once,” if he could, Jay would most probably wiggle his tail at him. Tim has no strength in him to feel annoyed, because really, if someone shows you his-

“Your new tank is pretty sweet, Hood.”

“Yes!” Overjoyed, he’s so overjoyed and expressive that for a moment Tim wonders if it’s not Dick in disguise since that happened before. Or maybe it has something to do with that ass-big dark green steered with the use of smallest console Tim has ever seen customised tank, that is parked right under the bridge they are currently on. Question is… For what would he even _need_ a tank? Gotham's bad, sometimes more than they would like, yeah, but-

Encouraged by Tim’s approval Jay wanders towards all specifications and marvels included as per request. But as much as Tim’s would like to test that lovely gadget they have places to be and criminals to catch. So to outdo the tank he strolls right between Jason and his new toy and whispers to his ear: “How about it, we’ll have our fun on top on this sweet little thing?”

He can see a change in Jay’s body language and he knows he has his undivided attention. Jason’s hand reaches out to grab him by his hip but Tim avoids it with the grace of ‘Robin’ and smirking says:

“That is, _after_ our patrol, Hood.”

Jay huffs annoyed but says nothing more and follows Red Robin into Gotham’s dark night. His tank may wait just a little bit longer before they’ll spoil its front panel.


	4. J-Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will always be Jason's jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something not quite drabble-ish this time. Hope you enjoy ;)

At first, nobody notices anything. Because if there is one person who shows up in the Manor in very irregular pattern it is Jason. It’s not even remotely surprising that he missed that dinner all were supposed to attend, or that he missed a patrol that same night, since, most probably it’s his job that got him that invested. No one is also surprised that Jay’s absent next few days, be it in the Manor or the Cave, or his own save house. Their life just looks like that and they’re used to it.

It is on the fifth day of Jayson’s absence in Gotham, that Tim comes back to the Wayne Manor, fresh from his Titans mission in LA. It’s still early so that not one of the Bats should be out yet. Well, Bruce is out to attend some kind of a boring business meeting, or so Tim assumes if Dick’s pitying look is anything to go by. Alfred’s in a good spirits as he welcomes his boys with a freshly baked apple pie   
(lately Damian’s favourite). Even the youngest Wayne complains less than normal, no doubt under Dick’s heavy and positive influence. And again, nobody notices.

The one who eventually does is Tim. He wasn’t in Gotham since their family dinner last week and for him Jay’s absence is most prominent.

They are all in the Cave, changing and preparing weapons before patrol, when Tim looks around the Cave in a search to find Jay’s towering figure. “Jason’s not coming with us today?” He finally asks.

Dick, who is standing closest to him, looks up from his bike and after a moment he replies thoughtfully: “When you mention it, he hasn’t shown up once since last week.” There is something dark that crosses Dick’s face, which unsettles Tim, even sends unpleasant shiver down his spine. Dami strolls towards them ready to unleash some smart retort, but he looks at both of them and suddenly he’s tense; says nothing.

Surprisingly, Bruce is the last one to catch on the mood. Maybe because he’s so engrossed in those files that he gathered on that crime syndicate that sells drugs in Gotham schools lately, or maybe he still thinks about that awful business deal that the board wishes him to sign under. The cause of his delay is unimportant because the same moment he finally catches on (not without help from Dick, who comes to him with unusually grim expression on his face), he’s in the full-search mode.

In the matter of minutes the main focus of their patrol becomes finding Jason’s last whereabouts. They help citizens at the same time checking all sinister looking warehouses in close proximity to their patrol paths. They search all night and then some. Barbara appears beside them in the middle of the night and stays to help, acquiring intel along with Tim and checking all her database.

After three more days and two nights with as little sleep as Tim can manage they have nothing. Despite working relentlessly, all leads prove short-lived and barely helpful.

On the fourth day, Tim finds himself in Jay’s room, the one he got back when they all returned to Gotham at that memorable awkward reunion of the Bat-Family. He’s just returned from a patrol which, again, gave them zero new intel. He’s exhausted and would love to just fall asleep but his worry for Jason doesn’t allow him to.

Instead he roams in Jason’s room, that despite Alfred constant case, still smells faintly on Jason’s cologne. Tim inhales deeply to catch at least some of that fragrance, the one that, more than anything, screams ‘home’ at him. On the one of the chairs he spots Jay’s jacket, so he steps towards it and taking the rough fabric in his palms, he wraps it securely around himself. He stand there for a moment as if rooted to the spot, then shifts and lays himself upon deep red cover of a bed.

Dick finds him few hours later, a cup of freshly brewed coffee in one hand and plate of sandwiches in the other (no doubt of Alfred doing). Dick doesn’t call him on it, he knows he has no right after all those times when Bruce had been absent for too many days and Dick had been walking pile of nerves, making all of their lives harder than they had to be.

Dick only ruffles Tim’s hair with brotherly affection signalling that if Tim would like to talk, he’ll be there for him.

Damian is awfully quiet and, with all honesty, Tim would prefer his snarky comments from this heavy silence. Like father, like son, he supposes, since Bruce is not a talkative sort these days. Only Alfred mentions it from time to time, with hope in his voice that they’ll manage to find the lost bird.

At the end of the second week, Tim can honestly admit that he’s a wreck. He missed last week of his daily activities covering it with a convenient notice from Dr Thompkins. He goes around with Jason’s jacket on his shoulders, even sleeps in it snuggled under covers in Jason’s room. Dick sighs are getting louder and louder with each day but he doesn’t speak against it because he himself understands it better than most. Damian snarls at Tim often enough to make it up for the rest of them. Alfred grows worried and tries to talk Tim out of this ritual, but after few attempts he gives up, instead making Tim’s favourite dessert to lift his spirit.

Bruce is being Bruce, which means that he’s more Batman than not these days, and when he’s not, he’s wrapped up in Dick’s arms trying to feel less guilty then he actually is about catching few hours’ sleep instead of working on bringing Jason home.

It’s seventeen day, or rather night, since Jay’s disappearance, when Tim finally collapses beside the Bat-Computer. He doesn’t even register that he’s this exhausted, only when he opens his eyes and instead of the Cave’s structure he sees a celling of Jay’s room above his head he knows that something must have happened to him. He stirs a little, tries to find his focus again, but a gentle touch of the calloused hand stills him.

“Nah, don’t move Timmy, you wouldn’t like to move that drip attached to your forearm.”

Tim kind of knows this voice, he heard it before. But to whom this voice…

“Shh, shh,” the hand strokes his cheek reassuringly. “It’s all right now. I’m here, Timmy.”

It cannot be, not really, not after all this time, all that search they’ve conducted. “Jay..?”

“Yeah, Baby Bird, I’m home.”

Tim’s eyes finally focus on a face hoovering above his own and he sees Jason for the first time in almost three weeks and he wants nothing more than to slap the bastard for worrying them all like that. But his hands feel weak, so instead he chokes out, little raspy but still: “You bastard…”

Jason only smiles sadly, hand still stroking Tim’s cheek. “Yeah, I know. And I’m sorry, Timmy.”

Tim only now notices a big purple bruise on Jay’s cheekbone, and a purple eye that only started gaining colour. Jason notices him starring and explains: “That’s from Dick for making you all worry. The Hell Spawn tried throwing knifes but Dick was quicker. And I’d prefer those knives, really, sting less than pissed off Grayson.”

“Serves you right,” Tim manages. Jay smiles fondly. It’s so unlike him that Tim knows he regrets those last few weeks.

“I know,” is all Jason says before leaning to kiss Tim’s forehead. “Still waiting for the kick from you.”

Tim snorts, but not really. His voice cords and his face muscles decides on a whine instead. And Jay must feel even worse, because he brings their forehead together and keeps apologizing for next ten minutes, or at least it feels like that for Tim. He’s still angry but right now he loves the warmth radiating from the body above him so he allows himself a little smile.

Next day he’s still bound to bed under Alfred’s stern look. He’s allowed only short bathroom trips, drip dragging after him like a ghost. Jason is beside him the whole time attending to his needs and keeping an eye one him when he drifts to sleep. Guilt written across his face in bold letters. It kind of warms Tim’s heart a little bit. Jay really cares and Tim’s the only person to see it.

Tim gets better shortly after and soon enough is patrolling with the rest of the Bat-Family. Only, he finds himself in the Red Hood’s team. No one states it explicitly and yet he feels that underlying notion in Dick’s gestures or in Damian’s reactions. Even Babs smiles at him knowingly and teams up with Dick: “For old times’ sake!” Weirdest thing is that Bruce allows it with only a silent nod and nothing more.

When they are finally alone, Jay, who is more than happy about the outcome, embraces Tim tightly as if shielding him from the rest of the city below them. Tim allows him, losing himself in the sensation of Jason in close proximity. Just for a moment he can do that. It’s fine. It’s far more better than that jacket that still hangs in Jay’s room, just in case Tim wants to put it on. _One more minute will be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kinds of comments will be appreciated :D


End file.
